


cramps

by 1300655506



Series: stray kids more like gay kids [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character, but not in the usual hurt/comfort way, idk man i thought of trans!felix at some ungodly hour and this is the result, implied polyamory, there aren't enough trans stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300655506/pseuds/1300655506
Summary: felix has cramps and chris and changbin are there to help





	cramps

chris was woken to the sound of pained whimpering on the bed beside his. he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock, which proudly told him that it was barely past two in the morning.

another whimper caught chris's attention and he waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness before he got out of his bed and walked over to felix, who was curled in on himself and clutching his stomach.

"hey," chris muttered, which made felix jump slightly. "are you okay?" it was a stupid question, since felix obviously wasn't okay, but felix still answered with a shake of his head.

it took a few seconds for chris's brain to realise what was going on - and remember why it was happening - but he stroked felix's hair gently once he did. "do you need anything?" he asked.

he had to strain his ears to hear felix's quiet muttering of 'painkillers' but he did hear it, so he left felix in the his bed with a light kiss to the temple and a promise to be back soon.

in the kitchen chris was surprised to see changbin standing in the darkness on his phone. changbin looked up at chris in confusion when the kitchen's light was turned on. "why are you awake?" he asked, watching as chris rummaged around in the medicine cabinet for felix's medicine.

"i could ask you the same question," chris replied, pulling out a packet of neurofen.

"couldn't sleep," changbin explained. "now why are you in the medicine cabinet at two in the morning?"

chris held up the packet, which felix had written his name on in bright pink sharpie. "felix," he explained, closing the cabinet. changbin made a noise of realisation and put away his phone.

"does he need anything else?" changbin asked as chris pulled a bottle of somebody's water out of the fridge.

chris thought for a moment. "i'm not sure, but if you could warm up the heat pack it'd probably help," he said. at changbin's nod, chris walked over and kissed him on the forehead with a soft whisper of 'thank you'.

he left changbin in the kitchen to look for the heat pack and returned to the bedroom, where felix was still curled up on himself but was no longer whimpering. "felix." chris got the other's attention as he knelt beside felix's bed. "i got your medicine," he said, lifting up the package.

felix gave him a small smile and sat up in the bed, taking the pills and water from chris and swallowing them quickly. "thank you," he croaked. "sorry for waking you up."

chris picked up felix's hand and pressed his lips to felix's knuckles. "hey, it's what i'm here for," he said. "now lie back down and make room for me."

felix breathed out a laugh but complied anyway, lying down and leaving space for chris to lie beside him. as soon as chris was comfortable felix curled up into him, holding onto his shirt like a lifeline. chris was about to go to sleep when changbin walked into the room, a heat pack in his hands.

chris nudged felix out of his half-sleep. "hey, love," he said. "binnie has something for you." felix stared at chris for a while before looking over his shoulder and up at changbin.

changbin handed over the heat pack, which felix took with a relieved sigh and pressed it to his stomach contently. "thank you," he mumbled, already falling back asleep. changbin laughed quietly and kissed felix's cheek.

"goodnight, 'lix," he whispered. "sweet dreams." chris smiled at him as he left and looked down at felix, who was asleep and snoring softly.

"goodnight felix," chris said, running a hand through felix's hair. "i love you." he closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him, this time only being interrupted by the alarm clock telling him to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
